O-Mer
O-Mer was a male Cerean Jedi Initiate of the Jedi Order who was captured by Trandoshan hunters, who brought him to the jungle moon Wasskah during the Clone Wars. There, he teamed up with fellow Jedi Kalifa and Jinx, evading their captors in the jungle covering Island Four. Around 21 BBY, Padawan Ahsoka Tano was brought to the moon, and persuaded them to fight openly rather than continue hiding. Following Kalifa"s death, the group—supported by a newly arrived Chewbacca—attacked the Trandoshans' base of operations, overwhelming the defenders when Wookiee reinforcements arrived. Biography O-Mer was a Jedi youngling who went on a training mission along with fellow younglings Kalifa and Jinx when he was captured by Trandoshan hunters and was brought to2 Wasskah.5 He and the other two younglings were then hunted for sport. They survived for a long period of time alone, which eventually caused them to abandon their Jedi ways for their survival.2 Around 21 BBY,4 Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano arrived on2 the moon5 after being captured during the Second Battle of Felucia. The three Padawans found her and returned with her to their hideout. The next morning they set out so that the Trandoshans didn't pick up their scent. Ahsoka, however, was appalled when O-Mer and the other Padawans watched two other victims die at the hands of the hunters without acting. She left the group, determined to act but was attacked by another Trandoshan. O-Mer and Jinx subdued him and Tano only just prevented Kalifa from killing him.2 When the Trandoshan called for help, they were forced to flee. Ahsoka came up with the idea to discover the Trandoshan base and the next morning they all set out. It was O-Mer who was observant enough to spot the base hovering above the island. A Trandoshan attack forced the Padawans to split up, and Jinx and O-Mer were chased through the underbrush by Sochek, but they managed to evade the hunter. The two then returned to their base. Ahsoka returned with the sad news that Kalifa had been killed.2 After that, the three remaining Padawans made an attack on the beach, killing two Trandoshans and finding a captive Chewbacca. They later returned in order to salvage parts for a transmitter. However, a Trandoshan sniper, Smug, attempted to kill Ahsoka and Chewbacca as they departed, but O-Mer and Jinx diverted his attention, and he was ultimately defeated by Chewbacca and taken prisoner. Later, he joined in a successful attack on the Trandoshan base which led to their captors' defeat and his freedom.3 Personality and traits O-Mer was very pessimistic. He repeatedly stated that the group could not beat the Trandoshans, though Ahsoka was able to convince him that anything was possible.2 From then on he was much more optimistic and confident in himself.3 Powers and abilities O-Mer was capable of engaging a Trandoshan in unarmed combat and was able to execute large jumps and flips to evade the hunters. He was also able to fly a Trandoshan speeder the first time he piloted it. He later used its blaster against Ratter and Sochek to great effect and was able to evade Garnac's shots for a short time. Gallery Klj ceb909bb.jpeg TrandoshanBeatsUpKids-WH.jpg|Jinx and O-Mer in combat with a hunter. Afallenfriend.png|Jinx and O-Mer react to the news of Kalifa's death. Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Honorable Category:War Heroes